Destined Beyond
by PowerofPerspective
Summary: The oh so cynical Chelsea must always be in control of her life. One day when she is given a life changing warning she brushes it off and keeps going only to find that as time passes it becomes harder to keep control of everything around her and as the surprises constantly arise will she be able to keep her comfortable life going?
1. Chapter 1

"My name, it is Chelsea, but enough about me, please, I insist. I don't want you to starve to death here. You may come with me I have food for you elsewhere." She said as she reached her hand out to the poor, starving gentleman.

As he grabbed it Chelsea thought she heard a muttered, "thank you," come from him.

By the time they reached their destination Chelsea had not hesitated to seat the gentleman down and run towards the fridge. Inside it was nothing more than a few bottles of milk and some leftover porridge. "I'm sure someone of your status won't mind heated up porridge right?" She eagerly asked without even bothering waiting for his response as she placed it into a pot over the stove top.

With nothing to do but wait now she took a seat across from the gentleman. They stared at each other in long silence before the wizard spoke up, "If you would like I could…read your fortune."

"Oh, are you an oracle or something?"

"I am a…wandering psychic…I travel through many places…in hopes or repenting for my sins."

Oh, um," Chelsea was hesitant to accept his offer because of so many factors ranging from _I don't know anything about this man _to _who knows what kinds of diseases he could be transferring to me just from touching him. For all I know he could be spreading airborne diseases in this house too._ While she was busy pondering the psychic had already grabbed her hand and started looking at her palm.

"This is the place where it all began…and…this is the place where it soon will all end." His strange riddle did not evoke any shocked reaction from Chelsea.

"Oh, I see you, already grabbed my hand," she said trying to withhold her slight discontent to his improper manners.

Without taking in consideration what she had just stated he merely continued his previous reading, "for you…someone who prefers to live such a predictable…no…controlled life…I wanted to…give you a warning…in exchange for your kind generosity."

A look of fear covered her face before she recovered and humorlessly laughed it off. "Oh I get it; you're just trying to pull my leg. Well nice try but the joke is over now, you've had your fun."

The psychic was puzzled by her response. "Joke…I am sorry I did not mean it to…sound so humorous. I was…being serious with you."

"That's impossible, I have thought out all my actions before I make them. There is no way I would die so easily 'only fools die young' as mother always said."

"I…did not mean to offend you…I…was only reading your fortune."

"Please don't scare me like that. If I had known you were a psychic and that you would have given me such a terrible fortune I never would have allowed you into this house and fed you."

"I…apologize…allow me to…take my leave."

"No, there is no need. I invited you in here so you are allowed to stay until you have eaten. Besides this is not my house, I would never so foolishly invite a strange man into my own home. This is just a friend's house; she and her mother are out but their cousin is in the back right now. I was just trusted to watch over the house to make sure nothing happened to it since my friend didn't trust her cousin to do it."

Chelsea walked back over to the porridge and opened the lid only to be welcomed to a face full of steam. "Well I guess this porridge may be deemed warm now wouldn't you say?" Yet another rhetorical question she felt the need to ask to brighten the atmosphere. As she placed the porridge in front of her guest she sat back down, yet again, in front of him with a smile on her face and resting her chin on her hands. The psychic man did not bother touching his porridge there was something about this woman that made him unwilling.

He was about to end this silence when the back door suddenly flung open. Chelsea was not fazed by this occurrence as it was just another common thing for her. She didn't bother moving at all when she spoke, "Vaughn, I don't believe Julia would appreciate you trying to break down the door."

"Your point?"

"I suppose that was my point, but that's not the problem. You just scared this poor guest with your racket, what exactly has you so excitable now?"

"I heard an annoyance in this room, but it's not surprising that you're the source."

"Oh Vaughnie-poo, don't be upset. If you behave badly I might end up only growing carrots this season. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Vaughn slightly shuddered at the thought of only being fed carrots while he was on the island. He'd sooner starve to death then deal with those wretched orange creatures. "N-never mind, just…" He had to pause to find something to say, "…Don't talk to me, you're distracting."

"Now how will you ever get married with an attitude like that?"

That question startled Vaughn. He didn't expect to ask such a random question like that. "Why would I ever want to get married? Especially to any crazy women like you."That was his last response before he slammed the door shut and an echo of, "and you better not eat the last of the porridge either," could be heard.

"I don't believe I ever asked if he wanted to marry _me_."

"I am sorry…I think I have gotten you in trouble." While listening to the one sided argument the psychic took the chance to eat the porridge while the tense atmosphere was gone.

"No, no, now that's not true at all. He just stated _I_ could not eat that last of the porridge he never said anything about you."

"I believe…I shall leave...now that I have eaten."

"Yes, I do believe that would be best. We, after all, do not need services from those that would disrupt this peaceful life that we have," and that was the last any of the islanders ever saw of the psychic man.

* * *

**Before any of you start getting any strange ideas, no, that last line did not mean someone did something to him. He just was too afraid to return to the island and no, there will not be any murders or such in this story. If anyone dies it will be just because of natural causes of some sort. Well anyways feel free to leave any comments you feel I should take into consideration or don't, you choose. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is dedicated to MissHammy13 for having the most enthusiasm for this story.**

* * *

The next day had approached and Chelsea was back in her own home. It seemed as though everything would return to its peaceful place just as she had intended, but little did she know how wrong she was.

It was six a.m. on the dot when Chelsea awoke. She didn't ever need an alarm clock to know; it was her internal clock that would awaken her. After Chelsea was dressed she stood in front of her mirror and confidently stated with a smile plastered on her face, "I am a happy person with everything I could ever want with no doubt today will be a day as similar as the rest." After her declaration she turned around and let out a huge sigh. "Now on with the rest of my day,"

At 6:06 she was inside her greenhouse watering her plants. It took some seasons but she finally earned the money to have Gannon build it. She was too stubborn to raise crops outside because of the fickle weather so she relied solely on her animals' products for money. This greenhouse made her life so much easier, no worries of a sudden change in the weather, no need to fear wild animals ruining them, no need to think about what could change this way. "Now, on to the animals,"

Inside the barn Chelsea did not hesitate to walk the fodder to the feeder for fear of possibly dropping it. After doing that she called out to her cow, "Cow, Cow, milking time!"

"Moo," the cow responded.

"There you are cow," she ran over to the cow with a milker in hand.

She had her usual conversation with Cow as she milked her. "Good girl, I've trained you well, haven't I? You never hesitate to obey me. I never have to worry about that."

"Moo," the cow responded knowing exactly what she was saying.

"Hey!" A voice outside the barn shouted. "I brought the cow you requested. If you want it come out and get it."

"Ah, that must be Vaughn, right on time." She said out loud, but muttered under her breath, "He too, was trained well, wasn't he?"

"I don't have forever to wait for you. Hurry up, or I'll take it back and at least then it would be in trustworthy hands."

"Oh Vaughn," she laughed, "You and your jokes never cease to make me laugh. It's so nice having you on this island."

"You-, never mind, it's none of my business, just name your cow and let me leave."

"Would you be surprised if I named her Vaughnie?"

"Why-, Wh-whatever, name her whatever you want, it's your cow."

Chelsea let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry Vaughnie-poo, I won't do that. That would be just too out of character for me to do. I'll just call her Cow Two."

"I don't get crazy women like you. Why in goddess's name would you call her that?"

"If I were to give someone or something a name that does not derive from their origins I would be giving them an illusion of freedom outside of their existence. In other words it would be like me naming this cow something like Hope. If I were to name it such I would be brainwashing this innocent soul into believing it **can **be hope or **can **do something outside of the limitations of a cow because an ordinary cow cannot bring hope so why allow them to believe it? We, living beings, must understand and accept our place in this world."

"Still can't say I understand you, but in a strange way it seems like your intentions for the animals are good and I'll accept that. If you are really looking out for them and I'm not misunderstanding here then you've gained my respect and anytime you need help with them you've got permission to ask me."

"Oh, well that's nice, but…I don't think I need permission to talk to you since I already do that anyways."

Vaughn could just feel the knife going through his back. "Crazy woman, I offer my help and this is how you thank me. Shouldn't be surprised though, considering you." Vaughn stormed off the ranch in a fit of rage, but that wasn't very surprising that's how conversations with Chelsea usually ended for him.

Chelsea reached her hand inside the bag searching for something to tell her the time. It was 6:20. "Right on time again, great!"


	3. Chapter 3

By 7:30 Chelsea stayed right on schedule: she fed the chickens, picked up the eggs, and petted the horse and dog. It was now time for her to greet the villagers, and the first on the list, Taro.

Inside his house everything was the way it usually was, Taro was sitting at the table with his back to the door scolding Elliot and Natalie, while they were eating breakfast, for "not working hard enough." Natalie was ignoring everything he was saying and Elliot was submissively agreeing with everything that was being said.

"Taro!" Chelsea yelled to get his attention.

"Wha-" Taro turned around, "Ah, Chelsea, just in time, I needed an example of a hard worker to teach these young whippersnappers of mine how they should be acting. Why can't ya be like Chelsea you two? She's smart, strong, wins all the festivals and best of all, respects her elders. Learn something from her, will ya?"

"How kind of you to say Taro, but I'm afraid I'm not as great as you make me out to be, after all, I'm but a humble child still trying to learn from the master."

"Aw, don't be so modest, yer a good kid and the only thing bringing this island back to life, without you we'd be nothin' and don't you forget that."

"Grandpa, you do this every day," Natalie interrupted, "Everyday you yell at us for being lazy and then Chelsea walks in only for you to say embarrassing stuff only old people would say then you tell Chelsea, 'That breeze is telling me it'll be sunny tomorrow.'" She said mockingly trying to copy his voice.

"What did I say about respecting your elders, Natalie? Just look-"

"-At Elliot," Natalie interrupted, "he knows when to keep his mouth closed, yeah, yeah, grandpa, we've heard this before."

"I don't mean to interrupt Taro, but I must be going quite soon I do have a schedule to keep after all."

"Ah yes, of course, of course, good farmers like you are always busy this time of year, anyways, where was I?" Taro stopped to clear his throat, "Well today that breeze is telling me it'll-"

"-Be sunny tomorrow," Natalie interrupted again.

"Natalie-" Taro was about to erupt with rage.

"Thank you for the information, now I must be on my way." Chelsea blurted quickly before dashing out the door, she had to keep her schedule after all.

* * *

**I had a different version when I originally started the chapter before this one but I had forgotten about it and just restarted the chapter so in case you're curious here's how it originally began. **

By the next day everything returned to the way it was before the psychic visitor had arrived on the island. Chelsea was asleep in her bed as she refused to wake up before seven on the dot. She never worried about being stirred from her sleep because no one dared to bother her not even her animals.

When her internal clock struck seven she was out of her bed and ready to work. Her day consisted of, milking her cow, picking up the egg her chicken laid, and harvesting the crops she grew inside her greenhouse. The weather outside was much too unpredictable for her to attempt handling her crops. "Cow, come here, Cow."

"Moo," the cow signaled to the farmer.

"Good Cow," she stated while brushing the cow, "I've trained you well since the first day I got you, but I suppose I should thank the Harvest Goddess for that. After all, she was the one who gave me the ability to control you in the first place."

"Chelsea," a voice outside the barn called.

"Ah yes, Taro, right on time."

"Don't make me call for ya again!"

"I'm here, Mr. Taro."

"Ah good, just the farmer I wanted to talk to. Now today I wanted to talk to ya about how to-"

"-grow a tree? Don't worry Mr. Taro, I have it covered; I wouldn't want to waste any of your precious time anyways."

"Ah, now that's a good farmer. My grandkids should learn a lesson or two from you."

"Excuse the interruption but how will the weather look tomorrow?"

"My trick knees telling me it'll rain tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

7:40

At this time Chelsea would visit Mirabelle, but since the only one at home was Vaughn there was no reason to visit. Chelsea was always planned for the absence of a villager and in this case she knew in order to keep on schedule she would have to waste ten minutes of time when taking into account how Mirabelle would ask Chelsea how she was and Chelsea would have only a one word response and Julia would always have a story that would take six minutes and the arguments Chelsea would have with Vaughn with Julia trying to defending her would take three minutes.

After doing all that math Chelsea still had 8 minutes to spare and she knew she couldn't just stand around. In two minutes Vaughn was going to leave the house and head toward the beach and if he saw Chelsea it would prevent him from seeing Sabrina. Sabrina and Regis were the newest members of the island and as the newest members were the most likely to explore the island. Chelsea had already met the two of them and found Sabrina to be a fragile person who knew little of the outside world as a result of Regis's power over her. Chelsea could sense the curiosity inside Sabrina and used that to her advantage when persuading Sabrina to visit the beach. However convincing her was the easy part, convincing Regis had been difficult. He was extremely unwilling in allowing his daughter anywhere near "the fishing delinquent."

Chelsea had not taken into account that Regis had already had the "pleasure" of meeting Denny and this almost overwhelmed her, she hadn't been surprised by an unlikely possibility occurring in so long it brought up unwelcoming memories, but Chelsea kept her cool by thinking "entertaining" thoughts. This random pause by Chelsea baffled Regis but he made no comment. Chelsea convinced Regis with "legendary treasures" yet to be discovered at the beach and the lack of Denny's presence from 7:45 to 8:15.

Chelsea worked hard to keep things in a steady motion and if she had to take a few emotional punches so be it whatever kept her life predictable was all that mattered. She was well aware that the girls and boys on this island would eventually pair off and she couldn't control that, but she could control who paired off, with just a few pushes and accidental events she knew she could make sure everyone would pair off correctly with their most compatible partner. She had already planned the most compatible people in terms of long lasting relationships: Denny and Lanna, Julia and Elliot, Natalie and Pierre, Sabrina and Vaughn.

Before she realized it Vaughn had left the house. He was four minutes early, but even so he appeared to not be fazed by this and headed to the beach as Chelsea had predicted, but stopped at the sight of a figure standing around. Vaughn couldn't make out the appearance, but he could make a guess that judging by the random action it could only be Chelsea. "Tch, crazy woman," Vaughn muttered to himself.

The sound of Vaughn muttering brought Chelsea back to reality. She was too late, everything was off schedule now, sure, he had plenty of time to still see Sabrina, but that wasn't the point, to make such a severe mistake AGAIN was baffling. It was one thing to make mistake, that's what people did, but to make two mistakes in a row...something was clearly changing, but the question was, was the change in Chelsea or everyone else?

"This is the place where it all began…and…this is the place where it soon will all end."

It? The thought finally came to Chelsea, "he said 'it'" he never said anything about dying, but if that were true then, what's "it?"

"Crazy woman, lookin stupid in public, what do those villagers see in her?" Vaughn was tempted to let her stand there and disturb the peace, but (though Vaughn would never admit it) he didn't want to scare the children. "Crazy woman," he shouted at her, "snap out of whatever, ya look stupid."

Chelsea froze, after a second of stillness she was back in control. "Vaughnie, are you the knight in cowboy attire come to save me?"

"I'm Vaughn, not Vaughnie..." Vaughn muttered under his breath, he did not dare to repeat that louder or...the thought of those wretched orange creatures brushed through his mind and sent shivers down his spine.

"Thinking something scary, Mr. Cowboy?" She said with a look of sympathy, although it looked that way Vaughn knew better somewhere underneath that face was a cheshire grin.

Nah," Vaughn confidently replied, he wasn't going to let her win without a fight. "Nothin's scary,"

"Oh really," Chelsea couldn't help but be relieved. Thanks to Vaughn she was back on her throne predicting this course of action. "I'm so glad to hear that, although...if you're not afraid of anything then you must've already faced your fear or maybe passed through many hardships...perhaps a bad childhood, you're parents neglected you, or a course of bad actions taken that destroyed your life, neglecting your parents advice, or just a loss, a family member no longer here?"

"Shoulda just left you standin there."

"But you didn't, you never do. You always say those things, but you never mean it, do you Vaughn? The magic surrounds you just like anyone else no matter how much you want to be the exception."

"Stop talkin, you're blabberin nonsense."

"Oh Vaughnie, don't worry it doesn't matter how you act the magic won't change."

Vaughn would hear no more of her and stormed off to the beach.


End file.
